


区域划分

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [9]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: “即便是为了帮你，但用什么方式完全是凭我自己的喜好来的，小朋友。”





	1. 舒适区

预警：没有预警  
*setting：娱乐圈AU，双演员

导演Jason又叫停了。  
Tony摘下墨镜，这一场虽然不是他的戏份，但是他还是愿意来看看后辈们的表演的。男人看着刚才还在场中的男孩被导演叫去，局促地站在他身旁挨训，一头小卷毛有些没精神地耷拉在脸颊旁边。  
他眯了眯眼睛。  
Peter Parker现在心情沮丧极了，这一场戏因为自己的缘故已经NG了好多次，导演Jason也从一开始的旁敲侧击逐渐变得没有耐心起来。Peter真的觉得自己已经很努力在找感觉了，可是上镜效果却一次比一次差。  
正当他在心里万分自责之时，眼角余光却瞥见一角剪裁良好的西装，眼睛再抬高点，便看见Tony Stark不知道什么时候来到了自己身边。  
“Hey，别对新人这么苛刻，”  
男人瞧见他略带诧异的神情，冲Peter挑眉笑了一下，然后一只手揽住他的肩膀，转头继续向眉头紧锁的Jason求情，“我来教他吧。”  
Peter的眼睛一下子睁得更大了。  
Jesus！那可是Tony Stark！自己从事这个行业以来心中最崇拜的偶像！  
本来以为能在同一个剧组就已经是自己这辈子最大的幸运了，没想到他现在居然主动要求指导自己，这算是因祸得福吗？  
男孩到底年轻，即使已经拼命克制了，眼角眉梢还是不自觉流露出喜悦的色彩。Tony不动声色地瞅了他一眼，唇角上扬些许。  
与Peter的反应截然相反，Jason十分怀疑地看了看Tony，他们也算是老朋友了，对这位绯闻常年养活半个媒体界的朋友，这个“指导新人”可就相当耐人寻味起来......  
“......行吧，”  
半晌后，导演不情不愿地应了。暗暗看了眼眼睛控制不住往旁边飞的Peter，只觉得这孩子傻得简直有点可爱了。  
“全体休息半个小时。”

“Mr.Stark，IIII.....I’m your fan......”  
跟着男人来到休息室的Peter很紧张，一句缓和气氛的开场白说得磕磕巴巴。关门落锁的声音都吓得他一激灵，条件反射一样的动作很容易让人想到小跳蛙。  
“不用那么紧张，我又不会吃了你。”  
“我、我不是......”  
Peter有点脸红。  
“开个玩笑。”  
Tony摆摆手，示意他不用介意这些。  
男孩抿了抿唇，安静地坐在他对面的椅子上，有一搭没一搭地揉捏着衬衫扣子，圈在手指尖又转又绕。从Tony的角度能看见他垂下来的眼睫，浅浅覆盖在脸上打上一层细碎的剪影。  
“Hey，压力别这么大，”  
Tony对他说，“我看过你之前的作品，第一次挑战这样的角色？”  
男孩在他话音落下的下一秒便抬起了头，有些惊讶地看着Tony。  
“噢天，别再露出这种眼神了，让我总觉得你下一秒就会开口要签名，”  
男人带着笑意说道，Peter听出他是在调侃自己，一时间红了耳根，有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“我......只是很意外您看过......”  
“您知道舒适区吧，”  
没等Tony回答，Peter便又开口道，这一次他的动作和语气都显得自然多了。男孩眨了眨眼睛看向Tony，神情很认真，“我不想被困在一个框架中，”  
他用手比划了一下，旋即却有些泄气地垮下肩膀，“但好像并不那么容易......”  
男孩的眼睛特别清亮，平时的时候都像是有光落在里面，像这种有点沮丧的时候就更明显了。  
Tony看着他鼓起的双颊笑了笑，“这就是我们现在在这里的原因。”  
顿了一下，他又开口。  
“你缺少一点......野性。”  
“野性？”  
男孩皱起眉头，有些困惑地看向他，“我不明白......”  
“就像这样，”  
男人在Peter没反应过来的时候，突然一把扯开了他的衬衫，Peter吓了一跳，下意识往后退，差点连人带椅子摔到地上，幸好被Tony拉住了。  
“你看，你要有反击意识，”  
Tony看着男孩惊魂未定的表情随口说，然后低头瞅了一眼他的衣服，“这个质量还算过关，扣子没有崩掉。”  
“Mr......Mr.Stark！？”  
Peter吓得声调都拔高了，乍一听有点像女孩子。  
“我只是做个示范，让你亲身感受一下。”  
男人很无辜地耸肩，然后状似无意地替他拢了拢敞开的衣领，“第一反应只有防备，就已经削弱你这个角色身上的特质了。”  
Peter愣了一下，似懂非懂地皱起眉，“我好像有点抓住了......”  
“那再试一下？”  
Tony懒洋洋地点了点男孩露在外面的锁骨，干燥的指腹和温热的肌肤相触碰时，Peter微微抖了一下，有种奇怪的感觉在心里激荡起来，不过还没来得及细究，对方让人心猿意马的手指就掐上了自己的脖子。  
“拿出你最凶狠的眼神瞪我，Mr.Parker。”  
男人微微收紧了些。喉结被掌心按压着，Peter难受地蹙紧眉，试着照他的话做。  
“还不够。”  
Tony摇摇头，手指骤然收缩。  
Peter呼吸不畅地眯起眼睛，便不期然撞进那一双深邃的眼睛里。被这样随意掌控在手里的感觉其实并不怎么令人愉快，但如果对象是Mr.Stark的话......waitwait！Peter Parker你都在想些什么乱七八糟的啊！！？  
男孩闭上眼平复心情，仔细揣摩了下，再睁开时眸中便有狠厉之色一闪而过。Tony这才满意地松开手。  
“虽然还不够好，但已经比之前强多了。”  
男人这么评价道，Peter忙着呼吸，便用几下点头来回应他。片刻后，两个人几乎是同时发现了男孩脖子上一圈淡淡的痕迹。  
“抱歉，看起来我用的力道有点大，”  
男人倾身查看了一下，“弄痛你了吗？”  
他这话的语气温柔得简直像今天外面的阳光，Peter晕乎乎地摇头，“没......”  
男孩一点没发觉这两句话连起来有点诡异的引人遐想，还在心里默默感叹，果然是Mr.Stark，连一时心血来潮对新人的教学都这么上心......  
Tony抬腕看了眼手表，“时间快到了，我们出去吧。”  
男孩点点头，随后有些不好意思地咬了咬下唇，“谢、谢谢您......”  
“谢我什么？”  
Tony停下脚步，转过头看那男孩，眼神停留在他还敞开着的衬衫上，突地挂上一抹有点促狭的笑容，“谢我撕了你衣服？”  
“不不不不、不是！”  
Peter一下子紧张起来，话都说不利索，“我知道您是为了帮我......”  
“话虽如此，”  
男人继续向前走，故意慢悠悠地挑起话头，却又半天不接下文。Peter只好一头雾水地跟着他的脚步，实在摸不透对方心里是怎么个想法，到底有没有生气。  
走了几步后男人终于慢条斯理地开口了。  
“即便是为了帮你，但用什么方式完全是凭我自己的喜好来的，小朋友。”  
Tony推开门，从兜里掏出墨镜戴上，不出所料地听见身后少年趔趄了一下的脚步声，不用猜想都能想象到他现在脸上的表情，男人好心情地勾起嘴角。  
而果不其然，那男孩已经震惊到完全不知该作何反应了。

——FIN


	2. 禁止区

预警：浴室，只有舔舔摸摸  
*setting：娱乐圈AU，双演员

你可真着急。  
这句话Tony是贴在他耳边说的，湿润的气流打着旋，一丝一缕地包裹住男孩红透了的耳廓。抽出来的音调都像是淌了蜜，带着淡淡的调笑。  
Peter舔了舔嘴唇，把人按在酒店浴室的墙上，抬头亲上了男人的嘴唇。  
对方的动作远不像刚才话语里体现出的那般从容。Tony一只手扣住Peter的后脑，反客为主地加深这个吻，另一只手摸到身后的开关，毫不犹豫地打开。  
头上的莲蓬头顿时喷洒出水流，打在纠缠在一起的两个人身上。浴室里不多时便雾气氤氲，等他们分开时，身上的衣物都已经湿透了。  
Peter张着嘴微微喘息，眼角泛起情动的红色，察觉到男人的手已经开始顺着腰线下滑到自己的臀部，忍不住露出一个略带得意的笑容。  
“到底是谁着急啊？”  
他帮Tony解开衬衫扣子，湿透的衣服已经黏在了身上，剥下来着实费了一番功夫。男孩轻轻啧了一声，干脆直接跪下来，开始和对方的西裤作斗争。  
“别用手，”  
男人关上开关，伸手摸了摸男孩被完全打湿，紧紧贴在头皮上的卷发，有意无意地感叹了一句，“你可真是变得大胆多了啊，小朋友。”  
Peter模模糊糊地应了一句，双手背在身后，牙齿十分娴熟地将对方的拉链解开。  
“老实说我还真有点怀念我们第一次说话那会儿......”  
Tony想起这小孩当初青涩又不知所措的样子，只觉得时间过得真是快，谁能想到一开始对着自己连说几句话都紧张得不行的小家伙，现在居然已经变成多少人的梦中情人了。  
男人亲眼看着这颗稚嫩的星辰逐渐升起，也清楚他早就心甘情愿被打上了专属于自己的标签。  
Peter听见这话却停顿了一下，男孩刚刚把对方的内裤用牙齿扯下来，早就勃起的性器一下拍打在他的脸上，溢出的前液蹭出一道湿濡的痕迹，又隐没于不久前洒在脸上的水珠里。  
“才不是......”  
男孩小声嘟囔着跪坐在地，有些不满地伸手撸了一把额前湿漉漉的头发，然后抬眼认真地又说了一遍，“那才不是第一次......”  
“什么？”  
Tony愣了一下，那男孩却瘪瘪嘴，怎么都不肯再说了。只是露出一副不知哄骗了多少粉丝的乖甜模样，然后把男人的性器含进了口腔。  
Peter仔仔细细给他舔，舌头在柱身上灵活地绕来绕去，不久后他的下巴就开始酸了，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角边流下。湿透了的衣服还黏在身上，男孩的下身已经起了反应，顶着沾了水后紧紧吸附在身上的西裤，被束缚得实在很难受。  
阴茎顶到了喉口，Peter忍不住想干呕，收缩的喉口挤压着男人的性器，让Tony舒爽地粗喘了几声，男孩感受到对方揪紧了自己的头发，那又硬又热的东西在他口腔里跳动了几下后，终于射出一股浓精。  
“呼......”  
男孩几乎瘫软在地上，喉结滚动了几下咽进去男人的东西。Tony把人拉起来，手掌隔着男孩湿透了的衣服摸上他涨硬的性器。  
小家伙舒服地往人肩膀上一靠，闭着眼哼唧，“我裤子还没脱......”  
“乖，就这么射出来吧，”  
Tony诱哄似地偏头亲了一下男孩的耳朵，“Karen又不是不知道。”  
“......I hate u，sir.”  
Peter抱怨似地说，然后咬了一口男人的肩窝，淡淡的牙印印在了上面。男孩看着看着突然就笑了起来，然后悄悄探出一截小舌头舔了舔。  
“你是小狗吗？”  
Tony拍了一下男孩的臀瓣，颇有些哭笑不得。另一只手的力道更大了些，Peter忍不住蜷着身子发出甜腻的呻吟，绷紧的身体昭示着高潮来临。  
男孩在他隔着衣料的挑逗下射了出来，腿根处一片湿黏。

“Tony，”  
那男孩在高潮的余韵过去之后，用略带沙哑的嗓音软软地叫唤自己的名字。男人偏过头，便被这只狡猾的puppy亲在了下巴修剪整齐的小胡子上。  
“下次要进来......”  
他困倦地哼哼，一副马上就能睡过去的模样让Tony失笑。  
男人咬着他的嘴角，声音压得很低，“等工作结束，”  
“那个时候我会操得你连床都下不了。”

——FIN


End file.
